In today's network deployments, one of the key objectives is to improve a user's experience (e.g., faster data throughput, less dropped calls, etc.). From the operators' perspective, it is desirable to have better insights about the network. The operators would like to have visibility of the performance of the user equipment. This information would be useful for the operator to discuss with the manufacturers of the user equipment for product defects and improvements.